Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch apparatus, and particularly relates to a touch display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Touch display apparatuses are generally divided into resistive, capacitive, optical, acoustic and electromagnetic touch display apparatuses according to different touch sensing methods. Since the capacitive touch display apparatus has advantages of fast response speed, high reliability, high durability, etc., it has been widely used in various electronic products. According to different structures and manufacturing methods, the capacitive touch display apparatuses are roughly divided into an added-on type and an on-cell/in-cell type capacitive touch display apparatuses. However, regardless of the added-on type, the on-cell or the in-cell type, a plurality of touch electrodes of the capacitive touch display apparatus is overlapped with a plurality of pixel regions of a display panel. Since the touch electrodes and the display panel all have periodically arranged components and are overlapped to each other, the touch display apparatus is easy to produce a moiré pattern, which is of no avail for a visual effect of the touch display apparatus.